ƒяιєηdѕнιρ ιѕ ғorever
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: The death of a loved one is sorrowful, but disappointment and regret is worse. Streak believes that everything is possible and that no matter what everyone tells her, she goes off for the search of friendship, new memories, and even lost family. (-DISCONTINUED-)
1. Ƥrologue

**Prologue**

_Rain - Blue gray she-cat with amber eyes ( 3 moons)_

_Honey - cream furred she-cat with white tabby stripes and green eyes ( 4 years)_

_Aspen - white tom with amber eyes ( 2 years)_

_Periwinkle - Pale gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes near her paws and blue eyes (8 moons)_

* * *

It was new-leaf, and the streams were abundant with fish and the forest plentiful with prey. The weather was warm and comfortable for Moon and her mate, Stem.

It was warm and cozy in the den under a willow tree that Moon and Stem had made for their unborn kits. Stem had gone hunting so she was alone now. _He should be back now, _she thought, _though he always takes that long, no matter what._

As Moon waited for her mate to arrive with delicious prey to fill her rumbling belly, she started to groom herself. Sometimes she groomed and groomed for hours until someone interrupted her.

There was no reason not to be neat and tidy even while she was pregnant with kits. When she was done grooming, she thought she heard a faint yowl in the distance, close by the den.

Moon stood alert, fur raised. After a few minutes when there was no more sounds, she relaxed and closed her eyes for a nap.

But after a few minutes, things got worse. In fact, the predator making whoever was yowling was just outside her den.

"Help! Fox!," shrieked a kit loudly.

It was a she-kit, about a few months old, and had a blue gray pelt with amber eyes dashed quickly for cover in her den.

A huge, and frightening fox with thick red fur and was two times Moon's size followed the kit and started pushing into the den, scattering leaves and twigs. Everything was mess!

Moon knew that sitting here and watching the red fox wedging into her den was useless. The fox had blood around its snapping jaws with foamy saliva and yellowish teeth. Most importantly, the smell was revolting.

Moon gagged because the scent of the fox's disgusting breath and it's dirt clung on it's scarlet pelt. There was also the smell of fresh blood from other victims pursued by it,

She didn't know who's blood it was but she had to protect the kit that had ran inside her den and her own, unborn kits inside her stomach. In order to do that, Moon knew that she had to fight no matter what to the death. She had to at least try.

Moon slashed at its muzzle, and clawed out something that wasn't quite skin, but she had no time to wonder. She couldn't breathe with the fox blocking the only entrance!

"It's okay, I'll take care of this!" yowled another cat that had come to the fight.

Moon could barely make out a cream colored she-cat clawing at the red furred fox. She saw black dots at the edge of her vision, and after a terrifying moment, she blacked out.

* * *

Moon awoke to a burning pain on her left leg. It was probably the only injury after the fox attack besides the cuts and bruises. She shuddered at the thought of the fox.

A cream furred she-cat and a white tom was treating her cuts with a strange smelling herb. The blue-gray kit starred at her with wide innocent amber eyes tossed her a piece of leftover prey while a young, sly looking she-cat entertained the kit with a ball of moss.

"Oh, your awake now," meowed the cream colored she-cat, turning with her emerald green filled with concern. "You were lucky that you had us to help you with the fox. It ran away because we injured it very badly. My name is Honey, this is my son Aspen." Honey dipped her head at the white tom, "And that is my daughter Periwinkle."

As Honey nodded at the pale gray she-cat, Moon noticed that they all had light colored pelts, but what about the blue gray kitten?

As if the kitten had read her mind while Honey had nodded at Periwinkle, the blue gray kit piped up, "And my name is Rain, but I'm not related to any of them." Rain sadly shook her head."My parents, Storm and Frost both died after they had me."

At that point, Moon remembered Stem, her mate. Where was he?

"Where's Shine?" Moon turned toward Honey and asked, "Have you seen a tom with a white and gray pelt with amber eyes?"

Moon was panicking, what if he had been killed by the fox that had attacked them?

Rain starred at her with her honey colored orbs blank.

"Do you mean him?" Honey went outside and pointed a paw at a white and gray tom, dead in deep earthly grave. "We found him in the forest, dead, and it seemed wrong to leave him there."

To Moon's horror, it was Stem. A red haze blurred her vision. His matted white-gray pelt was full of bloody scratches. He had a large bite mark that smelled like the red fox.

The fox had obviously murdered him.

* * *

_**AN: This is the rewrite of "The Beginning" (which I kinda failed at first) It was my first story a long time ago, and I wanted to rewrite it because there were lots of grammar mistakes and some parts seemed a bit rushed. :/ **_

_**I changed some things and added more description, but please review to tell me what you think about this! Should I add more description or is it just fine? Thanks!**_

_**Again, please review! It means a lot to me. **_


	2. Icky Scents are Danger

At dawn, a chilly wind blew at the forest trees, and frost glistened on the grass. Snow melted into water, and finally dissolved onto the solid forest ground. The sun shone brightly above the willow tree that towered over the den. It was the beginning of new-leaf.

Bare-leaf had made the lush green forest look a beautiful snowy white, and that was when Moon had her kits four moons ago. The kits were both light gray with white paws and they were identical.

Moon was resting peacefully in the den curled around her two kits. Her new friends, Honey, Aspen, Periwinkle, and even Rain took care of her when she was pregnant and they decided to live with her. None of the cats were moving, except for a certain gray furred she-kit.

She slowly blinked open her eyes while resting near Moon's belly. Her wide curious amber eyes darted around the den and rested on a older blue-gray kitten. Rain still looked like a kitten, but now she was older, sterner, and she forever lived with Moon because she had no parents.

The gray furred she-kit, Streak, slipped slyly between her mother's tail. She eagerly bounded over to Rain.

"Rain?" Streak inquired carefully just in case rain disagreed with her, "You wanna go out and explore? Pwease? I never been out there before. Please, please, please? I said please, I'm being very polite! You said manners were important, right?

Rain stirred a little, but was silent. Streak held her breathe and started to ask her again, but Rain leaped up.

"Don't tickle me with your tail," Rain glared at Streak's gray tail that had been tapping impatiently on her flank, "and we can go, but be sure to be quiet so you don't wake anyone up. It's not wise to wake anyone up, especially your mother and your brother, Viper, okay Streak?"

Streak nodded. She bounced quickly away from the den.

Rain had to gallop to catch up to her.

_ The name Streak suited the she-kit, she runs fast enough that when you looked at her while she was scampering away it was a streak. It kind of made up that she didn't listen very much of the time, _Rain thought.

The two cats padded into the forest. Streak had always wanted to see the forest but she was never allowed to because her mother kept saying that she was too small and too young to, but her brother Viper was bigger and stronger than she was and that he was going to be the first kit outside the den. Streak felt a twinge of triumph as it was she who had went outside the den first, but also jealously as her mother favored Viper more.

Streak clawed the forest floor with anger. Why couldn't her mother love them both equally? Streak was always the one that fed last and slept the farthest away from her mother's belly.

Wind started to blow and it carried the scent of fresh morning air but also a hint of a musty scent that Streak found irritating but curious.

"What's that?" asked Streak loudly, forgetting her past thoughts and sniffing the air curiously. "Let's go and check it out-"

"No!" Rain hissed, ears flattening. "I smell other cats and they're dangerous. You wait here while I check it out, and don't follow me."

"But-"

"No! Be quiet for once Streak, and maybe you'll learn something."

Any other kit and they would've hung back guiltily and take the words, but Streak was different. She was not going to listen when she was told what to do, but she nodded like a good kit. But the fiery anger in her eyes told the truth on what she was really going to do.

*(*)*

**Rain**

The morning dew from the green grass was cold on her paws, but it was relaxing, making her forget all her worries except for the musty scent. Inside, it lingered the scent of dirt and the cats that called themselves the clan cats.

She followed the musty strange scent to a bunch of trees. She wandered past the strongest part of the scent without noticing anything. After the trees, there was nothing but fresh air. Rain cocked her head, confused, and started back, but a figure leaped out from the trees, hissing.

It was a flame colored she-cat/ Rain tried to run, but the flamed colored she-cat had pinned her down; Rain tried to kick her off, but unfortunately she was too small as she was a little over 6 moons old.

"Intruder!" yowled the she-cat.

Rain's heart was beating fast. _What was the cat's problem? She wasn't intruding on anything!_

Without thinking, she asked, "How am I an intruder?"

"How? You crossed our borders!" exclaimed the flame colored she-cat. She jerked her head to the direction of the strange scent.

"That revolting smell is y-your territory?!" Rain choked out in disgust.

"No mouse-brain! It's-" the flame colored she-cat started to hiss, but a gray she-cat carrying a bundle of herbs stepped out behind a tree. Ran wrinkled her nose in disgust at the herbs, but the gray she-cat ignored it.

"Flameleaf, she is only as old as an apprentice! Let her go!" she scolded.

"But Graystreak, she was-"

When Flameleaf was speaking to Graystreak, her grip went loose on Rain and the blue-gray she-cat slipped out of her grasp and ran back to where she had left Streak. She didn't dare turn her head back in case those strange cats were following her.

_Those cats where sure weird,_ she thought while scampering away in top speed.

* * *

**Please review! I appreciate the three reviews on the first chapter, but I need more the encourage me to write another chapter. Because if you don't like this story, please say so and what's wrong with it, but otherwise I'll lose confidence in this since no one is really reading...**

**8 reviews for the next chapter! (and counting the 3 reviews so I'm just asking for 6 reviews.)**

**I'm accepting OCs! But please only give me one in you want to! (Can be rogues or warriors)**

**-Silver **

**(Constructive Criticism is welcome! :D)**


	3. Kittypets are Wild

_**Jagged and Jay - gray and white toms with amber eyes**_

* * *

"Jagged, Jagged, wake up!"

Jagged lifted his head slowly. He was awake, and had not gotten any sleep thanks to his annoying brother,Jay.

"What? Can't you let a cat sleep here?" asked Jagged groggily, narrowing his amber orbs into slits.

Jay however, was not interested in Jagged's complaints. He was looking at the thing called the window excitedly.

_Wow, _thought Jagged, _I never knew that he was interested in that silly Twoleg thing!_

The window had tall, brown, sticks with green fuzzy pelts on it. Jagged didn't know whether not if it was real or not.

"Hey Jagged! Look, you see that moving monster in it? See that? See that? That means the window is real! See Jagged? LOOK!"

Jagged let out a long sigh. If Jay believed that it as real, there was no changing his mind. Jay could believe in anything he wanted. Jagged started to close his eyes again.

"Okay, so, a moving window. I don't care, just let me sleep!" snapped Jagged.

He thought he saw hurt flash in Jay's eyes. Okay, so what? Jagged thought, now I could sleep all I want without that annoying big-mouth talking!

Just when Jagged closed his eyes again, Jay started talking again, "Your not that old! Come on, I don't like being trapped in this den, don't you want to go out there?" asked Jay eagerly. " Let's go in the window, it will be fun, I promise! Please, let's go, just follow me!"

Jagged rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that no one could go _in_ the window. Sometimes, Jay was just too crazy, but well, he'll rather give in then be pestered by Jay.

"Fine, you go first."

"Okay."

Jay hopped up the table beside the window. He placed one paw on the pelts covering the window, and slipped. Jay landed on the ground, panting.

Jagged was just about to scold him for being so stupid and what not to do when the door of the room suddenly opened. It was one of their messiest housefolk, the boy. Uh-oh.

The boy was holding a box pellets,what the housefolk fed the cats. He went to the corner of the room,and poured some pellets in each of their feeding bowls. The boy made little, cooing sounds that sounded like gibberish to the cats as he poured water in another one of their bowls and left the den, closing the door with a clumsy loud slam.

Jay went over and gulped down all of his pellets, and drank at his little portion of water. Then, he leaped up their 'sleeping place' next to Jagged.

"Jagged, go eat. We're leaving right after you eat."

"No," Jagged grumbled, "Why so soon? And why are you so eager to get out of here?"

Jay refused to answer his questions, but responded to his complaint,"If you eat, we'll go explore tomorrow, and I'll let you sleep, okay?"

"Fine," Jagged gave in and decided to do what Jay wanted him to do. After all, he did lots of crazy things with Jay, but he was still alive wasn't he? One quick look outside that new world and they'll head back.

As Jagged stretching do up and went to the corner to eat, Jay let out yawn, and quickly fell asleep while Jagged took his turn to eat his bland pellets slowly.

When he was done, he lapped some of his water and snuggled next to Jay. Before he slept, he thought about how cozy and safe he was. Will this be the last day with comfy and happy with Jay? And were the things inside the window real?

He had a sinking feeling that it was real, and once in there it was impossible that you would ever come out.


	4. Quiet Shadows are Evil

_Nothing to say now..._

* * *

The massive black tom opened his jaws in a shrill cry of attack. Gobs of white drool slid down his curled fangs. His amber eyes glowed as bright as a monster's in the moonlight.

His sudden attack caused tension and panic to rise from his enemies, The Gang. They had been in his territory for moons and they hadn't given any evidence that they were going to move out. He was going to make sure they moved out today, fight or no fight.

The black tom had no allies and no name. The cats say that he was a panther, so he named himself Panther. Panther was sleeker and faster than most cats; he wasn't really a panther. He was a cat, just like the others.

Panther, now charging full speed at the confused bunch of his enemies (or weakling in his words ) were running into the dens and the forest to hide. That didn't bother him. He didn't need those weakling for slaves, Panther came to kill their leader Fox and take back his territory.

He checked inside all the dens until he stopped at the final one den. Maybe-maybe the brave and powerful leader, Fox, ran away with his allies and hid? Or was Fox inside this den, waiting to pounce? There was only one way to find out. Panther poked his own head in the opening.

In the dens, it was broad and wide, the biggest den he had ever seen in his life. A large mound of dirt was behind a fresh nest,and the ground was smooth and comforting. Panther waited for a movement in the dens; there was none. As Panther turned around to follow the fresh scent that The Gang had left behind, a heavy weight landed on him. The scent of mud and dirt clung on the attacker.

"Going somewhere Panther?" Fox taunted. "You aren't so clever now, are you? 'Scaring' away my cats? I have planned this visit carefully, and I knew you wanted to kill me, so I decided to kill you."

Panther hadn't expected this to happen. He, the wonderful, intelligent, fast 'panther' had be tricked! There was only one thing to do now, he thought. I have to fight get my territory back.

Panther slid out of Fox's grasp(that's an advantage of having a sleek pelt) and ran into the forest. He had an idea because Fox would pursue his enemies until they were dead.

As Panther hid behind a tree, and masking his scent in the bushes, his pursuer, Fox, sniffed about, looking for him. His bright, russet colored pelt glowed like the sun, while his own black pelt hid him in the night. The moonlight made very possible for Panther to see Fox.

While Fox was busy looking for him, Panther thought of how he would get his territory back. Kill the Gang? No, there were to many if them, it was just a waste. Maybe...

While Panther was busy thinking, clouds covered the moon. Panther however, didn't notice. He thought Fox had ran back to his gang when he came out. Ah, it was so good to be out in the air, free instead of being stuck between a bush and a tree!

Fox too, was blinded, for there was no light. There was something in front of him, though he didn't notice it. When he did, he then noticed it smelled like Panther- wait it was Panther! He pounced.

"Are you so scared of me, that you hide in the darkness of the night?"

Panther opened his mouth, revealing his shiny fangs.

"You cannot stay here any longer." He hissed. "This is my territory Fox, and I don't share."

Panther closed his eyes, forgetting that he was under Fox. He wondered how good and free he would be if Fox never came with his weak little group.

A sharp jab on his nose startled him. He used his hind legs to kick and scratch Fox's belly and tried to escape. Panther again had messed up, he had given Fox an advantage. Sure, Panther was big but Fox was even bigger. He was so determined that he faked his claws on a side of Fox's pelt and tore have of Fox's ear off.

As the two toms fought, The Gang was no longer in hiding. They gathered around in a circle around them. Panther was winning, until he bumped into a white she-cat, Sky. The toms fought for a while more and finally, with Fox on top of him, Panther was gasping for breath. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

Fox was just about to sink his teeth deep into Panther's soft, neck, when a mottled, brown tom(probably the second in command) stepped up. He spoke,

" Fox, he is battered and hurt. There is no reason to kill him. He certainly will not heal, and so he would not be any harm."

The tom's eyes flashed with pity. He knew that if Fox let him go, he certainly WILL heal and come back for his territory. But he didn't need this worthless tom's pity.

Despite himself, he meowed, "yes, listen to him, one of my claws is wretched!" he cried. The foolish Fox would probably believe him.

Fox's fangs gleamed in the moonlight, ready to sink it into his throat. If he let's me go, in that time, I'll try to find allies...

Fox hesitated with a doubtful look in his eyes. The second in command was new, and seemed kind of suspicious after the bloody death of Fang, the old second in command. But why did Fox pick him for second in command if he didn't trust him?

"Lore, I trust your opinion, Fox meowed as he released Panther, "after all, what are second in commands for if you don't take their advice?"

Panther hid behind a tree after the fools released him. While the other cats went into their dens to sleep, no one knew that Panther was watching quietly nearby, plotting his evil plans on what to do next.


	5. Black Monster

**Ok, so this is kind of confusing; when Panther attacked, it was the day before Silver started to explore the world, and Jagged and Jay's escape plan was on the afternoon before Panther attacked.**

**So...hope you get the picture. If not, well, try to figure it out.**

* * *

Streak pricked her ears at loud, heavy paw-steps thumping on the ground near her. This cat or thing, whatever it was, it wasn't Rain. She crouched down to stop listen if the thing was coming towards her; it was.

Streak quickly dashed behind a nearby tree, rolling in morning dew and hiding in ferns. A battered, black tom with ruby colored eyes limped by, looking as if he hadn't slept for the past two days. The tom sniffed at the grass at where she had been hiding and waiting for Rain, trying to stay out of trouble.

When the black tom turned his head her way, Streak saw a scratched muzzle and a long, deep cut on the side of his face. It was so obvious that this cat had been in many battles. He didn't look exactly like a cat with his strange inky dark markings. She was immediately afraid that the tom would scent her and she would be dead meat. _Rain, please hurry! Streak pleaded in her mind. If you don't, that thing's going to eat me for his breakfast!_

_Or maybe I'll die of fright before he eats me! _The tom, as of sensing her thoughts, looked directly at were she was hiding.

Streak was frozen in terror as he growled,

"I know your there. Come out, I'm not going to hurt you," he purred maliciously.

Streak immediately fled, running as fast as she could. She turned around to see if the black tom has following her, but was slowly padding to the direction of the dens.

_Uh-oh._

As Streak turned, a blue gray pelt brushed past her, and she stiffened, thinking it was another cat that was with the dangerous looking tom.

It wasn't, it was Rain.

"Streak, we have to get back to the den, right now!" Rain was scented with the smells of many other cats and of the strange scent, but she seemed too tense to talk about it. She opened her mouth to taste the air, and stopped, looking curiously at Silver.

"Streak... what's that smell... have you..."

Streak didn't hear a word Rain had said as she darted to hide behind a bush.

"Streak what's wrong?"

"That big black monster over there is going to eat us!" she wailed.

Rain was a bit confused at first; she didn't know what Silver was talking about.

"Wha -"

The silver she-cat sprinted, running as fast as she could. _Why is she running away? Does she not recognize me? Rain thought._

Rain, getting so confused that she thought her brain would explode, heard loud breathing and slow, heavy footsteps behind her. _Oh great. Now, did those cats with weird names follow me here? _She had enough trouble with them for one day.

She started to turn around, only to see white glistening fangs aiming for her throat.

* * *

_**AN: Please review1**_

_**Please note that this isn't my current writing - it's my old 5th grade writing that I've edited a little. Sorry for any mistakes. Pointing them out would be fine too. :)**_

_**-SIlVer**_


	6. Sweet Dreams

The warm, soft pelt of Jay melted away in the darkness. A cold, sturdy wind blew at his neck, making his short fur stand up like spikes. A small, cold something fell next to him, even though he couldn't see it. As more of the cool, tiny moist things began to fall, the temperature dropped, and Jagged could see nothing but white, bright white. It was too bright.

After a while, his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. Jagged looked up, amazed to see not the sun but beautiful white, crystal flakes falling down, landing on his head.

A strange, strong scent suddenly overwhelmed him. Jagged suddenly felt free. Instead of feeling like the grumpy, sleepy self, he felt light, like he was floating in the air. He had no feelings, except feeling this strange emotion— cheerful. A little too much of it.

_That must be how Jay feels like everyday, __Jagged thought._

In the corner of his eye, a dark shape stirred, trying in vain to hide behind a brown stick with white stuff on it.

_What's that? Is it one of the weird brown sticks green stuff on the top in the window, but white? _

An invisible pull made Jagged pad to the dark shape. The dark shape, he noticed, was a mottled brown tom. His blue eyes glittered impatiently at him as he padded – now trotting to him.

"Greetings." Mewed the brown tom. The tom's voice wasn't very deep, but it was evident that it was him that was controlling Jagged's dream. His eyes looked him up and down, chilling him to the bone.

"Hello, my name is Jagged," his throat felt dry as he introduced himself.

_Stupid! You told this weird cat your name, and you sounded just like Jay, except worse! Wait_— _this is just a dream... that means your even more stupid! Talking to a fake, dumb cat in your dream! _

The brown tom opened his mouth to speak, but the gorgeous white scenery was already starting to fade. The last thing the dark tom said was,

"We will meet again. Soon."

* * *

"Wake up!"

Jagged blinked opened his eyes. Everyday started with Jay waking him up, and Jagged snapping at Jay. Every single day, like right now. Jagged was curled up on the bed, with Jay's amber eyes starring back at him.

"Hey, remember you said we were going to explore the window today? Remember? You promised me!"

Jagged stared at him blankly, trying to hold in the harsh retort and a long sigh.

"Don't look at me like that! Remember yester—"

The long sigh finally escaped from Jagged. He wished he would be like how he was in the dream, happy and contented, with nothing bugging him.

Jay, however didn't even bother to let a peep out. His once cheerful attitude dropped down into a grumpy one, matching Jagged's.

"Fine, I'll go by myself!" Jay fumed.

An inner conciousness inside of Jagged willed him to follow Jay even though he desperately didn't want to.

_ See? He's already on the table, getting ready to go out!_

"Jay..."

Jay turned around hopefully.

"You coming with me?" His mood appeared to brighten a little,

"Well, you see, I had this weird dream..."

Jay hopped off the table to curl up next to Jagged on the bed.

"Oh, a dream. I once had this dream about this pretty silver she-cat that I met, and we chased each other—"

"No! Not one of your dumb dreams! This is a pretty...a pretty awkward dream." Jagged mewed, forcing his tone to stay calm. As Jagged explained the story and the details. Jay wanted to hear every single one of them. Jay eyes grew wider, and he didn't look too eager to hear Jagged's dream anymore.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Jagged asked, confused. "I thought you wanted to know what happened in my dream."

"I did, b-but I had the same dream. The exact same dream yesterday." Jay stuttered, his amber eyes widening in shock.

"And he said his name was Lore."

* * *

**AN: I know the writing is low-quality, but this was just my writing from 2013 and I since I'm discontinuing this fic, I want all chapters to be up ASAP, so I'm just going to edit the grammar and spelling. I'm not adding any more details to it.**

**-Silver**


End file.
